manafandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkeye
Hawkeye (ホークアイ, Hōkuai) (Hawk in the fan-translation) is one of the six main characters of Seiken Densetsu 3. Story Hawkeye is a member of a guild of noble thieves based in the Sand Fortress of Nevarl (Navarre in the fan translation). The guild's leader, Lord Flamekhan, suddenly and uncharacteristically declares Nevarl to be a Kingdom. Surprised by this, Hawkeye discusses the matter with his friends and Flamekhan's children, Jessica and Eagle. Hawkeye and Eagle decide to confront Flamekhan about it only to find that he is in the middle of a meeting with his assistant, the witch Isabella, who turns out to be pulling Flamekhan's strings. Isabella (who later reveals that her name is "Bigieu") casts a spell on Eagle to make him attack Hawkeye, who gravely injures Eagle in self-defense. Though Hawkeye manages to snap Eagle out of Isabella's control, she kills him herself and puts all the blame on Hawkeye. He is imprisoned and is awaiting his execution when Isabella informs him that she has given Jessica a cursed necklace; should Hawkeye tell anyone the truth or kill Isabella, the necklace will kill Jessica. Luckily, Hawkeye makes an escape with help from his feline friend Nikita. Once free of Nevarl, Hawkeye decides to travel to the Holy City Wendel in hopes of finding a way to break the necklace's curse. Hawkeye shares many story elements with Riesz, who comes from the Wind Kingdom Laurent (Rolante in the fan translation) which is taken over by Nevarl. If either of them is chosen as the main hero in Seiken Densetsu 3, the main villain will be the Dark Prince and the final dungeon will be the Dark Castle. Heritage In Heroes of Mana it is revealed that he is the son of Falcon and Sandarrow, making Flamekhan his Grandfather. Flamekhan sees his daughter Falcon as traitor to his people, he however accepts her wish to raise Hawkeye in her stead should something happen to her. He, however, makes it clear that his grandson is dead to him and that he will raise Hawkeye as if he were an orphan with unknown origins. Abilities As a thief, Hawkeye has the highest Agility and Luck stats among the protagonists, giving him an advantage when dodging enemies and opening booby-trapped treasure chests. His standard attacks are unique in that he launches two attacks, which can actually allow him to do more damage than characters that have greater strength than him, provided he can connect with both attacks. After changing classes, Hawkeye gains a variety of other useful abilities. His Light classes use traps, modified throwing items, and a wide variety of Dryad and Luna support spells. His Dark classes allow him to use ninja techniques that lower attributes, cause status effects, and deal damage of the four classical elements. Classes Below is a list of Hawkeye's classes. The first class change takes place at Level 18, while the second one takes place at Level 36, with the latter requiring specific items acquired from ??? Seeds. Skill Attacks Below is a list of skill attacks Hawkeye learns across his different classes: Spells Hawkeye is second in the group for having a wide variety of spells and skills at his command, where nearly all of his penultimate classes fill up the Item Ring to its maximum of 10. As he progresses in his Light paths, the Ranger will give Hawkeye its associated specialties, being traps and nature based magic granted by Dryad and Luna. As he makes his way to his final classes, the Wanderer delves more into nature based support magics, allowing him access to spells benefic and malign to statuses, like invisibility and HP boosts to poison and HP reduction, where the Rouge will delve more into offensive based traps and weapon abilities with their own unique effects. In his Dark paths, the Ninja will grant Hawk offensive ninjutsu fare, from shurikens to elemental jutsu spells allowing both attack and debilitating stat reductions, giving him more of an edge in battle. Making his way to the penultimate Dark classes, the Nightblade will further expand upon its deadliness, making way for underhanded techniques and assassin fare through lethal weapon skills and darker jutsu, where the Ninja Master will further refine upon the Ninja's initial set of magic, allowing them to be used against many. Below is a table of spells Hawkeye learns across his different classes: *'Note:' When Hawkeye changes class into either a Wanderer or a Rogue, his Sleep Flower and Body Change spells will be upgraded to be able to target all enemies. Likewise, when he changes class into a Ninja Master, all spells learnt as a Ninja will also be upgraded accordingly. Equipment Weapons Armor Helmets Accessories Gallery File:Hawkeye_Wanderer.png|Official artwork of Hawkeye in his Wanderer class. File:Hawkeye_Nightblade.png|Official artwork of Hawkeye in his Nightblade class. Image:Hawkeye4.png|A scene featuring Hawkeye struggling in a vicious battle, as he stands over the body of a badly injured Eagle. File:HawkeyeChibi.png|Chibi art from guidebook Trivia *Hawk's ultimate weapon for his Wanderer Class, the Orichalcon, has its design based off of the dagger portion of the Japanese tool, the kyoketsu shoge. In addition, the real life tool itself is also a hint to the Wanderer Class, as its name translates "to run about in the fields and mountains". *Hawk's weapons for his Ninja Class, are all derived from the Japanese names of Buddhist deities; this also serves as a reference to the Japanese Buddhism lore of horiki, which was said to be a power derived from devoted practice of Buddism, and was also said to have been practiced heavily by ninjas through the worship of the buddha Fudo Myou. Category:Characters Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Player Characters